Aukcja na miarę bohaterów/Scenariusz
Łowca 1: Aukcja u Czarcioustego? Co tym razem się kroi? Łowca 2: Smoki. Łowca 1: Wyobraź sobie ile to zysku z takiego smoka. A ze smoczej skóry? Łowca 2: U Czarcioustego pokazują się najbogatsi. Łowca 1: A skąd ty o tym wiesz, co? Hihihi. Łowca 2: Wiem, kolego, bo mam mapę. Dostałem od handlarza złotem. „Mapa albo życie” tak mu powiedziałem. Przeżył. Łowca 1: Hihihihi. Łowca 2: Zaraz wracam. Nie spuszczaj jej z oka. Johann: A niech to. Czkawka: I co? Zdobyłeś? Halo! Johann: A co? A, tak. Oczywiście. Viggo: Czujesz to, bracie? Ryker: Smocze bobki. Viggo: Złoto. Nie dość, że zarobimy krocie, to pewnie przejdę do historii jako największy Łowca Smoków w Archipelagu. Nie życzę sobie żadnych zgrzytów. Jak stoimy z ochroną? Ryker: Katapulty gotowe. Wieże strażnicze stoją. Żadni Jeźdźcy nie wejdą nam w paradę. Viggo: Zdolny chłopak. Wystarczy czasem uruchomić głowę. A nasz gość specjalny? Ryker: Jesteś pewien, że dotrze? Viggo: Naturalnie. Pamiętaj, jak tylko potwierdzi… Ryker: Natychmiast dam ci znać. Viggo: Grzeczny braciszek. Czkawka: Mają Straszliwce i parę skrzynek Ognioglist. Ciekawe gdzie schowali prawdziwe smoki. Dodatkowe statki w odwodzie, strażnicy na plaży, katapulty i wieże uzbrojone po zęby. Łucznicy na klifach co pół kilometra i mnóstwo patroli w terenie. Nie mamy szans. Koniec rozmowy. Kropka. Mieczyk: Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka. Myśl pozytywnie. Czkawka: Jak. No… yy… powiedz mi jak? Mieczyk: Pytanko. Kubek, w połowie pełny czy pusty? Czkawka: Zupełnie pusty. Szpadka: Nie ma co. Odpuść. Czkawka: Swoją drogą taka aukcja to idealna szansa, żeby podkraść mu trochę smoków. Astrid: Ale jak to? Śledzik: Hehehehe. Nie pytaj i tak się przecież zaraz dowiesz. Bo masz jakiś plan, prawda? Sączysmark: No niech zgadnę. Podlecimy beztrosko i powiemy „dzieńdoberek”! Hahaha. Czkawka: Czekajcie, ktoś musiałby odwrócić uwagę Viggo. Wtedy byśmy się zakradli i uwolnili smoki. Ktoś kogo by nie podejrzewał, kogo nie zna i kogo nie kojarzy. Astrid: Ych. Nie, ty chyba żartujesz. Czkawka: Yyy, ale zobacz, Ryker i Viggo w życiu go z bliska nie widzieli. Bo nas to już znają na wylot. Śledzik: Do tego jest na tyle durny, że nawet mogłoby się udać. Sączysmark: Ale się biedakowi trafiło, co nie? Nie zazdroszczę, oj nie zazdroszczę. Haha. Że co? Johann: Nie chciałbym psuć przemiłej atmosfery, mistrzu Czkawko, ale jeśli nie trzymasz w zakamarkach tuniki złotych sztabek, nie dostaniesz się na żadną aukcję, a o smokach możesz zapomnieć. Stoick: Hahaha. Tak. Pewnie. Tak. Zabierz złoto z Berk. Proszę bardzo. Hahahaha. Pyskacz: Masz. Dam i od siebie. Hahaha. Ech. To nie było śmieszne. Stoick: Gdybyś nie był moim synem, wrzuciłbym cię do lochu. Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, o co prosisz. Czkawka: Viggo Czarciousty to okrutny, szczwany i mściwy lis. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy tej aukcji, zarobi tony złota i kupi sobie takiej ilości statków, że zaraz odbuduje imperium. I wtedy dopiero się zacznie. Bo w którymś momencie zainteresuje się Berk i naszymi smokami. Stoick: Synu? Czkawka: Co „synu”? Stoick: A to „synu”, że jak cię znam, a znam cię nie od dziś, masz już jakiś plan. Wysłannik specjalny, mówisz? Czkawka: Zgadza się. Stoick: Zaszczyci aukcję podając się za kogoś innego. Czkawka: Zgadza się. Stoick: Czyli typ bystry i elokwentny, sprytny, znający się na rzeczy i przede wszystkim nie… Nie! Nie Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Ja klaszczę, a kiedy klaszczę, sługusy mają służyć. Służcie! Stoick: Ech… Czkawka: Oj, czekaj. Zanim odmówisz… a w sumie nie widzę właściwie powodu, żebyś nie miał mi odmówić. Zaufaj, że jest metoda w tym… Stoick: Szaleństwie? Czkawka: Tak. Zaufaj mi, tato. Wiem co robię. Plan jest genialny. Stoick: Plan może i tak. Ale on… śmiem wątpić i to szczerze. Oj, już ty na mnie nie patrz. Ech. Zgoda. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Pyskacz: Uwaga, uwaga! Przybył wielki pan, ee... sam Ulgerthorp. Sączysmark: Nie stój jak pajac i nie gadaj z hałastrą. Zaniósłbyś złotko. Kup sobie nową siekierkę. Proszę, dla ciebie, na nowe wdzianko. Łowca: O, nowe smoki przybyły. Viggo: Panie…? Sączysmark: Ulgerthorp. Naucz się mnie. Zapamiętaj mnie. Nie zapominaj mnie. Viggo: Skąd? Sączysmark: A czy to istotne? Viggo: Chwileczkę, chwileczkę. Czy mi się zdaje, że skądś pana znam? Tak czy nie? Ryker: Brat chyba zadał ci pytanie. Znacie się skądś czy nie? Sączysmark: Czy… Hahaha… Czy mnie zna czy nie zna? Pyta czy mnie zna czy nie zna? Hej, ty tam, czy mnie zna czy nie zna? Pyskacz: Nie jego sprawunek, czy pana skądś zna, czy pana skądś nie zna. Taka prawda. Sączysmark: Sprawunek! Hahahaha. Nie mówi się w moim imieniu, rozumiemy się? CZY SIĘ ROZUMIEMY?! Pyskacz: Tak panie Ulgerthorp. Poniosło mnie. To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Sączysmark: Trudno dziś o dobrą służbę. Ech, jakże trudno. No już, chłopku, nie ociągaj się. Sypnij groszem. Viggo: Bezczelny, ale majętny. Powstrzymaj morderczy instynkt. Ryker: Wracaj skąd przyszedłeś, nie masz tu czego szukać. Johann: Kto twierdzi? Ryker: Za biedny jesteś, żeby wściubiać tu swój włochaty nos. Johann: Prawdę pan rzekł, szczerą prawdę, panie Ryker. Mam dla pańskiego brata mały prezent. Ryker: Jaki znowu mały prezent? Zawołać Viggo, musi to zobaczyć. Johann: Chyba mnie pan źle zrozumiał, miły panie. Wniosę jedynie pewien dar, podaruję dar i znikam gdzie pieprz rośnie, o ile brat nie zechce mnie zatrzymać... Ryker: Zechce co zechce, już jego sprawa. Gdzie Viggo? Viggo: Skąd w tobie tyle żółci? Johann: Pan Czarciousty, jaka miła niespodzianka. Tłumaczyłem właśnie pańskiemu bratu, że przywożę na aukcję pewien dar jako wyraz mego szacunku i za gwarancję nietykalności na handlowych szlakach również. Lub nie. Łowca: Z drogi, biedaku. Viggo: Drogi Johannie, może niewłaściwie cię oceniłem. To z twojej strony wyjątkowy i bardzo hojny gest. Johann: Te stare, rozklekotane łodzie. Pańskie to dzieła sztuki. Materiały dobre, konstrukcje nowoczesne, a ta moja - szkoda gadać. Gdyby zechciał pan może kiedyś się jakiejś pozbyć… Viggo: Ci, ci, ci, ci. Johann: Interesy nie kręcą się ostatnio zbyt prężnie, że tak powiem. Moje luki są puste jak pień porzucony przez towarzyszy na pastwę bobra. Hahaha. Niech mnie bogi… Viggo: Dziękujemy za dar. Wyładować smoki Johanna i umieścić z resztą towarzystwa. Łowca: Tak jest. Do roboty panowie! Johann: Och. Me biedne serce nie zniesie więcej takich napięć i ekscytacji. Sączysmark: Gdzie ten nabity arogant? Cóż to za zwyczaj, żeby ignorować najbardziej dzianych klientów. Pyskacz: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś ani trochę dziany? Sączysmark: Wczułem się w rolę, przyjacielu, więc - nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy. Łowca: Szybciej tam! Pora na obchód! Szybciej tam! Dalej, dalej! Pyskacz: No co za olbrzym. Sączysmark: W życiu brzydszego nie widziałem. Pyskacz: A mnie się ten brzydal podoba. Sączysmark: Bo jakżeby inaczej. Pyskacz: Cześć, piękny. Ryker: Ruszże się, Marudo. Grubasie jeden. Pyskacz: A takie brzydkie i grube też sprzedajecie? Ryker: Hahahaha. Kto by to kupił? Gdzie tam. Żywi się resztkami żelaza. To jedyny smok, który by przegryzł smokoodporną klatkę. Szczerze, to najchętniej bym go sobie sprawił i zjadł. Pulpet genialnie smakowałby z odrobiną czosnku i masła. Prawda? Ale Viggo ma do niego słabość. Może kiedyś się na coś przyda. Sączysmark: A jeśli miłe panie skończyły już wreszcie szczebiotać, przeszedłbym do konkretów. Czyż nie po to tu przybyliśmy? Ryker: A co, czekasz na pozwolenie? Sączysmark: Raczej odrobinę uwagi, bo chciałbym móc przeliczyć majątek z dala od wszędobylskich oczu twoich zbirów. Złośliwość zamierzona. Tu będzie akurat. Wchodźmy, sługusie. Ryker: Wolnego, nikt nie wchodzi do namiotu Viggo. Sączysmark: Ahahaha. Przezabawne. A więc po pierwsze, pan Ulgerthorp wchodzi tam, gdzie tylko ma ochotę. Po drugie, muszę przeliczyć złoto, rozumiesz? Samo się przecież nie przeliczy. Także tak, osiłku: albo zbudujesz mi chatę w ciągu pięciu minut, albo będę liczył gdzie chcę! Mogę oczywiście wrócić do domu, ale sam się tłumacz bratu. Ryker: Dobra, dobra, właźcie z tym złotem. Byle szybko, jasne? Sączysmark: No co za barbarzyńca?! Jak śmie wątpić w moje intencje?! Pyskacz: Możesz odpuścić. Jesteśmy sami. Sączysmark: Pan Ulgertorp nigdy, przenigdy nie odpuszcza, i nigdy też nie wychodzi z roli. Ulgerthorp to ja. Jam jest pan Ulgerthorp. Pyskacz: Dobrze. Przekaż panu Ulgerthorp, że jeśli nie pomoże Pyskaczowi znaleźć spisu, to ten hak pójdzie mu w smak. Sączysmark: Oj dobra, no już. Tak w sumie to mógłbyś się bardziej wczuć, wiesz? To działa w dwie strony. Nie po to się wypruwam i daję z siebie wszystko, żebyś psuł mi cały efekt. Uu, a to co? Pewnie coś ważnego. Pyskacz: Przypominam, że interesuje nas wyłącznie spis. Ach, spis, dzieciaku niemyty. Spis smoków, które ma i gdzie trzyma. Sączysmark: Przecież ja wiem co to jest spis. Nie bądź śmieszny. Hahahaha. Ryker: Koniec, czas minął. Panowie, zapraszam, rozpoczynamy aukcję. Śledzik: Pamiętajcie, jak znajdziemy nasze smoki, czekamy na znak od Czkawki. Mieczyk: Ta, a potem wypuszczamy resztę nieboraków. Wiemy. Za kogo on nas ma? Jot. Szpadka: Wym. Śledzik: Cśś. Sztukamięs? Łowca: Słyszałeś coś? Mam omamy czy co? Śledzik: O nie, złapią nas i wrzucą do dziury Szeptozgonów. Mieczyk: Spokój. Strach jest tylko w twojej głowie. Szpadka: Jeśli wierzysz, że nas złapią, to nas złapią. Śledzik: Aaa! Astrid: Szukać dalej. Mieczyk: Nic dodać, nic ująć. Śledzik: Aa! Nie Sztukamięs! Och. Dobra. Muszę wierzyć, że Astrid i Heathera nas uratują. Ojejej, a jeśli nie uratują? Mieczyk: Schowaj się. Łowca 1: Gdzie się podziali? Łowca 2: Nikogo tu nie ma. Łowca 1: Coś słyszałem. Łowca 2: Sprawdź, zaczekam tutaj. Łowca 1: Coś mi tu nie gra. Cicho, jak są, to się znajdą. Sączysmark: Pan stąd, czy nie stąd? Urządzam małą fiestę na swojej wyspie po aukcji. Zapraszam serdecznie. Ryker: Jest i gość specjalny. Viggo: Przyjaciele, kupcy, goście specjalni. Mamy dziś dla was najbardziej wyjątkowe i szlachetne smoki z całego Archipelagu. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie. Sączysmark: Patrzcie jaka magia. Złoto z nieba. Viggo: Czułem, że skądś go znam. To jeden z Jeźdźców. Łapać ich! Łapać wszystkich! Śledzik: Wichura. Hakokieł. Wym i Jot. O, Sztukamięs! Ale się za tobą stęskniłem. O nie, nie złapią mnie. Wierzę, że mnie nie… i złapali. Łowca: Haha, skończyła się zabawa. Czkawka: Szczerbek, broń honoru. Heathera: Nie udało się. Czkawka: Trudno, bywa i tak. Viggo: Jak mniemam, pożyczyliście złoto Berk. Oj, w nieciekawej sytuacji znalazła się rodzinna wyspa. Aż żal duszę ściska. Nie martwcie się, wszystko pójdzie w szczytny cel. Wasze smoki również. Czkawka: Mordko! Viggo: Co do jednego. Ten osiągnie niebotyczną cenę. Wręcz aż żal sprzedawać. Jakoś to przeboleję. Bądźcie grzeczni, to dam wam popatrzeć. Śledzik: Zrób coś, musimy się wydostać. Nie mogą sprzedać naszych smoków. Czkawka: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Śledzik: Nieprawda. Mieczyk: No co za niedowiarek. Śledzik: Ohoho, hej, masz coś do mnie? Sączysmark: Halo, straże, straże! Chyba nie wiecie kim jestem! Pyskacz: Ty, Ulgerthorp, właśnie że wiedzą, kim jesteś, dlatego też jesteś, gdzie jesteś. Sączysmark: Dzięki, zrzędo. Czkawka: Pyskacz, słuchaj… Z czego może być ta ściana? Pyskacz: Hę… Mieczyk: Stawiałbym na rudę żelaza. Nie do przebicia. Szpadka: Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Mieczyk: Myślisz? Szpadka: Pewnie. Mieczyk: Ruda jak bum cyk-cyk. Viggo: Sprzedany! Wikingowi bez zębów. Tak jest, panowie. Wzrok was absolutnie nie myli. Nocna Furia. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju i jedyna na całym świecie. Najcenniejsza zdobycz chyba w każdej kolekcji. Otwieramy licytację od… Przyprowadź chłopaka, niech dobrze zapamięta tę chwilę. Łowca 2: Hę? Co? Łowca 1: Uważaj bracie, bo cię ukamienują. Dawaj, człowieku, rzucaj z całej siły. Łowca 2: Umrzemy ze strachu, hehe. Ło. Maruda. Jaki straszny smok. Łowca 1: Ach, trzymajcie mnie. Wielki leniuch, ależ się boimy. Pyskacz: Pomóż, mały. Proszę. Pomóż wujkowi. Łowca 2: Spokojnie, smoku. Łowca 1: Dobry smoczek... Pyskacz: Koniec zabawy. Bierz ich! Śledzik: To smokoodporne kraty, w życiu ich… Oho. Niesłychane. Szpadka: Przestańcie w końcu jojczyć. Mieczyk: Wart Śledź Sztusi. Viggo: Sprzedany! Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie ma czasu! Ratować smoki! Przeszukać wszystkie odpływające statki! Śledzik: Znajdziemy je, Czkawka. Mieczyk: No, co za podejście. Jaka zmiana. Czkawka: Szczerbatek. Ryker, to koniec. Ryker: Powiedział jednonogi dzieciak bez wsparcia. Pyskacz: Może byś walczył z kimś swoich gabarytów. Ze mną na przykład. Taki jesteś szybki? Hehehehe. Nawet nie próbuj! Nie byłby to najgorszy moment, żeby dorwać Viggo i odzyskać złoto! Rób jak chcesz. Czkawka: Jasne. Już lecę. Żyjesz? Pyskacz: Żyję! I cieszę się życiem! Czkawka: Dobra, mamy go. O nie! Szczerbatek! Nur! Ach! Astrid: A gdzie Pyskacz? Czkawka: Walczył z Rykerem. Zginął gdzieś. Sączysmark: Jest! Leci sługus. Pyskacz: Hahaha! Czkawka: A Ryker? Pyskacz: Czmychnął, kiedy wujek Pyskacz pokazał mu gdzie haki zimują. Cóż, zadał chłopak parę celnych ciosów… Śledzik: Eee… Słuchajcie? Czkawka: Drań podłożył kamienie. Astrid: No to lećmy po złoto. Czkawka: Dawno odpłynął. Mieczyk: I znowu skrzynka jest dla ciebie w połowie pusta. Czkawka: W połowie pusta? Daruj sobie, bo jest zupełnie pusta. Majątek Berk przepadł. Astrid: I tak było warto. Uratowaliśmy mnóstwo smoków. Czkawka: Niby tak, ale ciekawe co na to ojciec. Pyskacz: Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam. A złoto odzyskamy. No co? Czemu mają się marnować? Patrzcie. Maleństwo jest takie głodne. Ciągle głodne. Sączysmark: Kto by pomyślał, sługus upolował sobie własnego smoka. Jakie to wzruszają... ce! Pyskacz: Wiem, że dzieci nie bijemy, ale co za ulga. Sączysmark: Nie wolno. Wszędzie, ale nie w twarz! Pyskacz: Ci aktorzy... en:Last Auction Heroes (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze